Determine whether blood pressure response to a low dose long infusion of angiotensin II (ANG II), in subjects pretreated with long-term converting enzyme inhabitation (CEI), is greater with patients with renin dependent, non modulating hypertension in comparison to the response in patients with renin dependent, modulating essential hypertension.